


Unexpected Lovers

by Gemstarzah, Hakeber



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakeber/pseuds/Hakeber
Summary: Vampres aren't real. No one believes they can be friendly. When Yugi runs into two strangers like himself, he will soon learn that all he knew of vampires might not be true!





	1. Wait... You're What?

“Don't you think it's time we found a new human?”

Atem sighed, looking at Yami. “I know you're tired of hunting animals Yami, but we do have one problem. We haven't been able to find any for a long time that both of us have liked the scent of.”

Since they were a couple, well, thanks to their own rules, they could only have one food source between the two of them. Sure they ran into the occasional smell of spilt blood from time to time, but never one that overly excited them.

Yami shrugged. “What about that infant boy you put that spell on? It's been quite some time since then… Perhaps we should try and find out what came of him?”

Atem smiled. “That might be a good idea.” They'd both wanted to keep that boy after that car accident had nearly killed him. The boy had only been five and had been the only survivor. He'd certainly been one they'd both liked. “I'll see if I can try and track him with that… For now though, we need to see where he lives… And if there are any other vampires interested in him.”

Despite the fact that Atem was the King of the vampire race, even he couldn't take what already belonged to someone else. So the two of them left their home, a massive stone palace like building, and headed off, Yami driving, back into Domino. It would take them a while for Atem to manage to work out which way the boy was, the spell would only alert them if he was nearing the age he had set it to.

“Would be a shame if someone else claimed him, but surely they'd realize you had marked the boy?” Yami asked. Atem had done such before and it had deterred many a vampire.

“Only if we're not fast enough.” Atem rolled down the window on his side, eyes searching the busy streets. Soon they reached Domino High School. “Wait Yami… I think he's in there…”

Yami looked at the fenced grounds. “We're not students there… We can't get him.”

“We'll have to wait until he leaves. We know the kids get out around 2 o'clock, so we'll come back here a little bit before.”

Yugi smiled once the last bell rang. Finally, it was time to get going. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out.

He hadn't driven to school that day, so Yugi planned to walk home. He cut across to the back of the school and walked into an alley. It was the quickest way home.

The alley was a narrow spot between several buildings and curved around. It was a nice place to be alone with one's thoughts.

Yugi smiled as he walked down the alley.

The two vampires had parked in an unobtrusive spot. They'd walked toward the school, only to realize he hadn't come out this side. The two searched for a short while before Yami pointed in a certain direction. The two headed that way, on foot.

They wouldn't let the boy see them yet. They wanted to learn about him more, first.

Soon they managed to catch sight of him and slipped back out of sight in case he looked their way.

Yugi didn't walk fast, as he wasn't in a hurry and had some time to enjoy his walk. He pulled some beef jerky out of his pocket and unwrapped it just enough to take a bite.

He bent down for a moment to pet a stray cat hanging out in the alley and then went on his way, still eating the jerky.

Atem hissed as a cat somewhere growled looking straight in their direction. He and Yami backtracked a bit, finding another way around to where that boy had been going, they were able still track him, the scent was strong.

“He likes cats it seems.” Atem sighed. “Shame they don't like us.”

Yami nodded. “Now where'd he go?”

Yugi turned the corner and found himself face to face with Atem and Yami. He blinked and stared at them. No one ever used this alley but him.

“Um, hi.”

“Dangerous place to be walking alone don't you think?” Yami said.

Atem smirked. “Indeed.”

Neither one’s eyes, whether they were Atem’s Crimson, or Yami’s slightly darker ones, left Yugi's face.

“It's just an alley,” Yugi said. “It's not like I'm going to be attacked by vam-”

He stopped. Their eyes. Those weren't human eyes. Yugi gasped and slowly stepped back. He knew better than to run from vampires.

Atem turned around, hissing as he sensed another vampire nearby.

Said vampire appeared but did not dare come close. His voice was curious. “Guess he's yours? That human? Who smells so good?”

Atem glared at him. “Yes… Get lost!”

Yami stepped toward Yugi, smiling slightly. “Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Not our way to attack out in the open like this… such things are a lot more private… As they should be.”

Yugi backed away another step. He was shaking slightly. “Then… you'll let me go?”

He tried to remember all he learned about vampires. Most of it was warnings not to stay away and not get caught by them.

“Can't do that sorry,” Yami said. “Believe me, we're probably some of the better ones roaming about.”

Atem returned to them after chasing the other vampire out of the alleyway.  He shook his head. “Especially now that one knows we're interested in you. Besides, as Yami said, we actually think about things before biting anyone. That one I chased off, wouldn't have.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Yugi asked.

He knew vampires would not have shown themselves to him unless they wanted something. He also knew that even if they were one of the better ones, it didn't bode too well for Yugi.

Atem chuckled. “What do you think?”

Yami smiled. “Surely you realize there are things we need from time to time that only humans can give.”

“You want my blood?” Yugi asked. “If you take some blood, will you let me go?”

“Not that easy,” Yami commented, shaking his head.

“Surely they taught you a vampire can only have one human at a time, yes?” Atem said. “I was the one to put that rule in place. Too many humans were being killed by other vampires.”

Yami looked around. “Perhaps you should keep moving, little One… This isn’t the place for such discussions.”

“I…”

Lots rushed through Yugi's head, but mostly the realization that these vampires were not going to let him go. He didn't want to keep moving with them. Who knew where he would end up?

Yugi knew you weren't supposed to run from a vampire but he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

“Idiot, should have told him where to keep moving to,” Atem scolded, whacking Yami’s head.

“Hey!”

The two of them rushed after Yugi, Atem appearing in front of him within a few seconds.

Yugi backed away. “Leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere with you.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Yugi began frantically texting his grandfather.

“Who said we were going to take you anywhere?” Atem crossed his arms.

“No need to panic,” Yami added.

“Don't you want to kill me?” Yugi asked. “I mean… You're talking about drinking my blood and all.”

“That doesn't mean we're going to kill you. We tend to try and avoid that,” Atem commented.

“Not all of us kill. Those who do end up being hunted down to be killed themselves.”

“I only trust two vampires,” Yugi said. “I've heard stories about how dangerous your kind can be. Are you truly not going to hurt me?”

Yami took a deep breath. “While we know those things are taught in your schools, not all vampires are so inclined to cause those they feed from pain.”

Atem nodded. “It is not something we enjoy, personally. Besides those who do, can indeed get in trouble with the leaders of our race.” No need to shock this human into realizing that those rulers were right in front of him!

Yugi thought for a moment. “You said earlier that you made the law about feeding from more than one human. Do you two work for the leaders of the vampires?”

“Better question, who are the vampires you happen to know?” Yami countered.

“It’s not something you need to worry about,”

Atem explained. No need to tell him yet.

“A girl at my school and her grandfather,” Yugi said. “Her name's Rebecca.”

He wasn't going to say much more. He still didn't quite trust them.

 _Rebecca?_ Atem and Yami blinked. There were only two of those in the area. Interesting.

“You should head home,” Yami said. The sun was starting to set after all. They did not want to have to deal with others possibly roaming about now. Besides, they wanted to know where he called home.

“Perhaps we could give you a lift… since we delayed you,” Atem offered.

Yugi nodded. “I guess so. My grandfather must be worried by now.”

He still didn't trust them, but what could he do? You didn't just say no to vampires.

Atem smiled at him. “Excellent!” He stayed with Yugi for now, waiting.

Yami ran off to go get their car from where they had left it, not bothering to move at a human pace this time.

It wasn’t long before their car pulled up nearby, parking easily.

“Hop on in.”

Yugi climbed into the backseat and put on his seatbelt. He watched the vampires, still a bit nervous.

“So… What are your names? I'm Yugi.”

Atem chuckled as he got in the passenger’s side front seat. “We already knew who you are, Yugi. Even the vampires in this town know who Yugi Motou is… After all, everyone knows you’re the King of Games.” Something they’d be keeping an eye out for considering they weren’t likely to win any against this boy. “Atem.”

“And I’m Yami,” Yami said from the driver’s seat. “Where’s this house of yours?”

Yugi blinked. Of course vampires would know who he was. It's not like they were completely isolated, even if most kept out of sight.

“I live a couple of blocks away,” Yugi said. He gave the full address.

Yami grinned. “I know that place. We’ve seen it before, but never actually gone into that shop.” He started driving, knowing the way easily enough. Domino might be a big city, but some areas they knew well enough.

Atem nodded. “Indeed.”

“It’s a great shop,” Yugi said. “We even sell special vampire trading cards, though I've never paid much attention to them. I prefer cards you can battle with. The vampire ones are like baseball cards.”

Atem flinched, glad Yugi couldn’t see him since he was sitting in the same side of the car as him. **_Two of which have us quite clearly printed on them… and who we are_** _._

**_Don’t worry about it Atem. If he hasn’t already guessed, we’ll tell him at a later date. Wouldn’t put it past him to realize though._ **

**_ Fair enough. _ **

Yami nodded. “I see. We’ve never actually seen them, but we have heard of them.”

Yugi grinned. “I'll definitely look at them now. Vampires seem much more interesting now that I've met you two. You seem a lot more… vampirey than Rebecca. I'm not sure vampirey is a word, but it fits… sort of.”

“Nope, not a word, but we get the point,” Atem replied. “By the way, whatever they taught about us all having red eyes is completely wrong.” After all, surely he’d have realized that, considering if this Rebecca was who they thought she was, she certainly didn’t ever have red eyes.

Yami nodded. “We’re born with any color eyes, just like you humans.”

**_Didn’t he just say he’d be looking at those cards?_ **

**_ Uh oh. _ **

Yugi nodded. “Yeah. Though red eyes are purely a vampire thing, even if not all of you have them. No humans have that eye color.”

He looked out the window, unaware of the secondary conversation happening right under his nose.

Atem nodded. “Very few of us actually do, they’re kind of rare.”

**_ Perhaps we should try and get those cards before he finds them. _ **

**_Nah, we have nothing to lose._ **

**_ What about him? We could lose him. _ **

**_Doubtful. We know who he is… and anyway, do we really want to have to go hunting for someone else?_ **

**_ Definitely not. _ **

Yami smiled as he stopped the car. “Here you go, Yugi.”

“Thanks,” Yugi said.

He got out of the car. “You know, I was a little concerned. I wasn't sure if I could trust you two. But you guys didn't pull any of the things they warn us that vampires might try.”

Atem snorted. “As we said, we’re not like most vampires.” Even if they were hungry, which they were, they weren’t going to take advantage of him in any way.

“Yugi! There you are!” Solomon Motou came out of the shop doors. He paused though when he saw the car. Another man followed him out, Rebecca’s father, Arthur.

Arthur blinked. “I wasn’t expecting to see that…”

Atem opened his window. “Hello Arthur… So this is indeed who I thought you might know, Yugi.”

“Relief indeed to know it is someone we know,” Yami commented.

“You know them Arthur?” Solomon asked.

“Indeed I do… all vampires know those two… considering who they are. Our leaders.”

Yugi gasped. “You're the leaders of the vampires? I… I just thought you were regular vampires!”

He turned to his grandfather. “I took a shortcut in the alleyway and they were right there. At first I thought they were going to bite me, but they took me home instead.”

What would the leaders of the vampires want with him? Yugi wished he had researched more about vampires. Were Atem and Yami dangerous?

Atem chuckled. “We try to be like normal everyday vampires, Yugi. Much more relaxing that way.”

Solomon laughed. “I'm sure you did, Yugi. From what Arthur told me of these two, that's not the first thing always on their minds.”

Arthur winced. “At least we know you're in good hands, Yugi. Don't worry about that. They will look after you, they always look after whoever the human is that they've chosen each time.”

Yami scowled. “As if we'd do anything else, Arthur! We don't break our own rules.”

Atem looked at Yugi. “You will let us though, won't you?” Would be very bad for them if not.

“What does it mean to be chosen by you?” Yugi asked. He still had no real clue what was going on.

Atem snorted. “Answer my question Yugi…”

Yugi winced. “I don't know what I'm agreeing to. How can I answer if I don't even know what the consequences of my answer?”

“Put it this way, if this helps,” Arthur said. “Have I ever caused you to worry about your grandfather?” He'd bitten his friend many times. Only ever once a week.

Atem looked at Yugi. “It's only once a week.”

Yugi nodded. “So, you two will just take some blood once a week? That's it? Okay, I guess I accept.”

He wasn't sure what would happen if he refused the two leaders of the vampires.

Yami grinned. “Good. On our end, we will keep you safe from other vampires.”

“After all, we have an old saying. Healthy human, happy vampires, as we can't feed if you're not healthy,” Atem explained.

“Okay,” Yugi said. “It doesn't sound so bad. I was afraid there would be more to it.”

He was glad he hadn't met a vampire who wasn't as easy going as Atem and Yami. “What would have happened if another vampire had gotten to me first?”

Atem scowled. “Like the one who nearly got to you in the alley way? That would have caused a fight.”

“I meant if you two weren't there,” Yugi said. “What would have happened if another vampire had chosen me first and I had been alone? What would they had done?”

“Trouble.” Yami sighed.

Atem nodded. “This time you were lucky. That vampire I chased off… I could have permanently dealt with if my main concern wasn't making sure you were safe. That was a bad one. He might have killed you on the spot.”

Yugi winced. “Then I'm glad you two were there.”

He looked over at Solomon. “And I know now why you kept getting after me for taking that shortcut. At least the vampires I ended up finding aren't going to hurt me.”

Quite the opposite, it seemed.

“Please stop using it, Yugi,” Solomon said. “You could have been very unlucky.”

“I don't want to think what might have happened if we hadn't been there. Likely enough he'll try again if he knows we're not about,” Atem said.

“Rogue vampires don't care about rules, they just care about filling their stomachs,” Yami said.

“I promise,” Yugi said. “I'm not using that shortcut again. But why was that vampire so keen on biting me anyway? Is it like how some people attract fleas? For some reason, I attract vampires?”

“He was a rogue. One who cares not who they bite. They tend to stalk places like that in the hopes of finding someone alone. No witnesses… No proof, we can't do anything unless we catch them in the act… Or someone reports it.”

Atem winced. “They give us a bad name.”

“He's the kind we're warned about,” Yugi said. “The lurking vampire out to kill. Many people think that's the only type of vampire there is. Though I know that's not true. Arthur isn't like that. Neither is Rebecca. And you two haven't given me any reason not to trust you.”

Yami chuckled. “We do act human when needed.”

Atem smiled. “Good thing it's the weekend tomorrow.”

“What does the weekend have to do with anything?” Yugi asked.

Yami snorted. “A chance for us to get to know you?”

“I'll take you around town,” Yugi said. “You can meet my friends. They'll be shocked to meet you. No one really expects to meet many vampires. Some even claim most vampires hardly leave their houses.”

“Maybe later Yugi. For now we'd just like to get to know you,” Atem said.

“Indeed, we can meet them another time,” Yami commented.

“And I'll get to know you,” Yugi said. “If I'm going to give you my blood, I may as well know something about you other than you're vampires.”

“Are you three coming inside or not?” Solomon asked, “Rebecca's here too, Yugi.”

**_ He has bad timing. _ **

**_Agreed._ **

Atem smiled at Yugi. “We'll see what we can tell you tomorrow.”

Yugi grinned. “Okay. But now you two should come inside. I bet Rebecca would love to meet you, if she hasn't met you two already.”

He walked inside. “Rebecca! Guess what? I met more vampires today!”

Atem and Yami glanced at each other. No doubt they knew this Rebecca.

“More vampires? Wha-” Rebecca broke off when the two came into the house. She bowed immediately, before turning a stern eye on Yugi. “Yugi! Some warning would have been nice!”

Yugi grinned mischievously. “You mean about them being the leaders or all vampires? Oops, must have slipped my mind.”

“Uh, yeah, exactly about that!” Rebecca retorted.

“Oh don't worry, Rebecca… He only just found that out himself,” Atem commented.

“Isn't it exciting?” he asked Rebecca. “They've chosen me. I'm still not sure all that entails, but I know I'll provide them blood.”

Rebecca blinked before looking at the two far older vampires. “Is that true? That you two picked my friend?”

Atem nodded. “We did indeed. Don't worry about him, he's safe with us…”

“After all the last one lasted a good fifty years… Before…” Yami winced. They hadn't wanted turn him, but they hadn't been able to refuse either.

Yugi frowned. “Lasted fifty years? I sure hope I _last_ more than fifty years. I'm only sixteen.”

He didn't want to die at sixty six years old. And what did they mean by last. Was this a task that would slowly weaken him until his life was drained away?

Atem winced. “He's still alive, Yugi. He… Asked us to do something that made him no longer able to fill that role.”

“He asked to become a vampire… After so long we could hardly refuse,” Yami said. “Any older and it would have killed him.”

Solomon blinked. “Good thing I don't want to be one, eh, Arthur?”

Arthur chuckled. “Considering you're in your seventies old friend, yes.” He looked at Yugi. “I met your grandfather when he was twenty.” And Solomon still let him bite. So obviously that wasn't an issue.

“Well I'm perfectly happy being human,” Yugi said. “Grandpa, did Arthur choose you the way Atem and Yami have chosen me? Is that why he drinks your blood?”

Solomon shook his head. “I'd known Arthur a few years beforehand. We'd already been friends, and well his former human friend died… Car accident I believe from memory. I didn't want him to suffer.”

Yugi winced. “I hope that human wasn't killed by another vampire running him off the road. I don't want to end up a target from angry vamps out to ‘kill the food source’ of Atem and Yugi as some sort of message. Like in the Godfather when they leave the horse’s head in that guy’s bed, but with me as the horse.”

Arthur shook his head. “No one knew about me back then, so I don't see how that could be possible, Yugi.”

Atem winced. “We certainly won't let that happen!”

“I guess I watch too many movies,” Yugi said. “All of this is still so new to me. So, are there, like, rules for being your blood supply?”

“One or two, but we'll explain those later,” Atem replied.

Yami nodded. “Indeed.”

“Though I think the most important one is don't tell any friend who might be a werewolf who the vampire is,” Arthur said. “That causes too much trouble.”

Yugi frowned. “One of my best friends is a werewolf. Why can't he know about you guys?”

“Well I guess that's because the last few that have found out their friends are helping vampires, they've true to rip the vampire’s heads off,” Yami said. “We're not the only vampires who've been in the situation either.”

“Why would they do that?” Yugi asked. “It's not like I'm in danger with you two, and you haven't done anything that could harm me in any way. Do werewolves see your kind as a threat, or do they just not like vampires?”

Atem sighed. “We don't know.”

“Every time we've tried talking to them to try and understand where they're coming from, things go bad every time it’s as if it's a taboo topic,” Yami said.

Atem looked at Yugi sharply. “Don't go asking your friend.”

“Why do you think I'm never around when Joey is Yugi? I can't take that risk,” Arthur said.

“I just don't get it,” Yugi said. “Joey's so nice. But I'm not going to risk it. I don't want anyone to get hurt.”

“Hey Yugi, you home?”

 


	2. Alpha Wolf - Vampire King

Atem, Rebecca, Yami and Arthur all froze at the voice.

“Alpha wolf…” Yami murmured.

“Stay here all of you,” Solomon said. “You too Yugi.”

He headed down the stairs to stop Joey from coming up. He wanted no fights in his house whatsoever.

** Alpha wolf. **

**_He's friends with an alpha werewolf._ **

**_ How much worse can this get? _ **

Both Atem and Yami looked quite alarmed.

“I just can't imagine Joey hurting anyone,” Yugi said. “Sure, he's an Alpha werewolf, but still… What would he have against you all? He's my age. He couldn't have had any personal issues with vampires and I'm sure he thinks whatever feud you guys have is silly. I mean, he must think it's silly, right?”

But Yugi wasn't so sure.

Atem winced. “They tend to pass on the stories of us… And believe me they're not exactly flattering ones.”

Yami nodded. “Is there another way out?”

“Come for your new card Joey?”

“Yep!”

“Wait here.”

“If he comes up here, you may have to hide,” Yugi said. “My window leads out to the roof. I just hope he can't smell you.”

“A glass roof? Useful. And yeah he probably can,” Atem commented.

Yugi sighed. “It's the best we can do. He's most likely coming this way to see me.”

He opened the window. There wasn't much time and Yugi didn't want a fight.

Atem winced. “This isn’t good.”

They followed him. As did Rebecca and Arthur for the moment, they knew they were just as likely to get attacked.

Joey frowned as Solomon came back. “Why can I smell something not human in here?”

“You’re sure you can’t smell yourself?” Solomon asked as he handed over the card.

“I think I know I’m not smelling another werewolf… I’ll ask yugi tomorrow…”

“Good idea. He’s doing his homework at the moment.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow?” Joey headed off.

Solomon locked the door once he was out, and then headed upstairs. “Safe now!” He called. “Joeys gone.”

Yugi climbed out the window and went onto the roof. He grinned at the four vampires hiding from his best friend.

“You can come back inside now. It's safe.”

“That was very uncomfortable,” Arthur commented, when Yugi showed up again. “How often does he come here?”

Atem nodded. “Indeed… that was. Though i imagine the run intos with that wolf are only going to get more frequent given he’s you best friend, Yugi.”

“We spend a lot of time together,” Yugi said. “Not only in school. He comes over nearly every day and I sometimes go over to his house. We spend a lot of time hanging out on the weekend as well.”

He didn't know how any this would work out. He looked at Atem. “How often will I see you and Yami?”

“This is going to be very awkward then,” Atem replied. “While we personally have nothing against werewolves… they all seem to have something against us. I don’t know why.”

“Quite often,” Yami said. “It’s not easy for us to stay away once we’ve found someone again. Especially in the beginning.”

Yugi winced. “I don't know what I'm going to do, then. Is there a way for you to mask that you're vampires?”

“Perhaps we can sort it all out… if we actually meet this werewolf… we’re not about to attack him,” Yami said.

“While we can hide from humans it’s a lot more difficult against a werewolf,” Atem added.

“I can set up a meeting,” Yugi said. “How about tomorrow? I'll ask Joey to meet me somewhere so he can meet some of my new friends. If we do it in a public place, he'll be less likely to attack.”

“That could work,” Atem said.

“Just don’t expect us to not be a bit edgy around the wolf,” Yami added.

“I'll ask him to meet us all at a restaurant… No that might cause issues. How about the town square? It will be crowded and if he gets angry, we won't have to worry about a local business getting damaged.”

Atem considered the words. “I doubt the wolf will want to attack us if in a building. They tend to have more sense than that,” Atem said.

“Out on the street we might get attacked,” Yami reasoned.

“Then I'll invite him out for burgers,” Yugi said.

He went over to his desk and wrote on a piece of paper. Yugi walked back across the room and handed it to Atem.

“There's the address,” Yugi said. “I'll meet you there with Joey at 12:30 tomorrow. I'll head over to his house and bring him there. And I won't go to either places using any shortcuts.”

Atem nodded. “Why not earlier? That doesn't give us much time with you later..”

“After all you humans spend a long time in those places,” Yami commented.

“If you're thinking of doing what I think you are, make sure he gets what Arthur gives me!” Solomon said sharply. “I don't want him coming home sick!”

Yami smiled. “Wouldn't dream of forgetting that, don't worry.”

“Sick?” Yugi asked. “Is that because of blood loss?” He wasn't too worried. If it hadn't hurt his grandpa when Arthur took blood, then it wouldn't hurt him.

Atem looked at Yugi. “It can be a side effect of that yes, but we'll make sure that doesn't happen.”

“Possibly a good idea if you walk to this.. burger World,” Yami said. “We'll get you back home later.”

“Though one question, Yugi. Is there anything you're allergic to, foods wise?” Atem asked.

“Not that I know of,” Yugi said. “Then again, I haven't eaten a whole bunch of foods. It's not like I'm out there eating different fancy things. Though I'm not allergic to any of the main allergens.”

Atem nodded. “Good to know. It’s always something that comes up eventually when we have another new human to deal with.”

Yami chuckled. “The cooks back home always want to know that one, so they know what to avoid.”

Solomon snorted. “Things are going to get interesting indeed, Yugi, once this starts going on… you’ll find out why soon enough.”

Arthur snorted. “While those things might get entertaining for you… they don’t seem so much when each side effect wears off!”

Atem snorted, looking at Yugi. “What he’s talking about, is that there’s a special drug given to the humans who let us feed. It’s to help you with regaining the blood we take… and some foods will react to it if you eat them on days you’ve got it in your system. Unfortunately… side effects vary from person to person, they’re never the same so we can’t warn you in advance what might happen.”

“Side effects?” Yugi stared at them. “And you have no idea what those effects will be or what foods will set them off? Will I turn green or lose my hair or something?”

He paused. “And why will the cooks at your home want to know what I'm allergic to? Will I be eating at your house? Sorry about all the questions. I just don't know a single thing about what's about to happen.”

“We will indeed have to give you something to eat afterwards, yes,” Atem said. “And no, you won’t lose your hair, nothing happens that is permanent, don’t worry. They’re completely harmless and wear off after a few hours.”

Yami chuckled. “Turning green? That’s not one that’s ever been reported.”

Yugi grinned. “Perhaps I will be the first.”

He looked at the vampires in his room, two longtime friends and two strangers he would now be giving his very blood to keep alive.

“It's going to be a long day tomorrow,” Yugi said.

“I hope that doesn’t happen,” Atem commented. “I don’t think you’d look good green.”

Yami chuckled. “Yes, a very long day…” Especially for them, what with dealing with a werewolf.”

A reply came from Joey straight to Yugi’s phone. Actually, two of them. The first one read as: I’ll be there Yugi… but Kaiba insisted on coming with me. For some reason he doesn’t want me meeting your new friends alone.. Dunno why… 

The second text message to appear quickly after the other was: Oh Kaiba wants to know… what their names are… please tell me… so he’ll stop pestering me about it.

Solomon chuckled. “Guessing that was from Joey?”

**_ Well at least no one here is against what we want… _ **

**_Now we just have to deal with the werewolf. That will not be easy._ **

“He wants to bring Kaiba along,” Yugi told them. “And apparently, Kaiba's bugging him to know your names. Kaiba can be a bit of a pest. Should I text him your names?”

Kaiba was a good friend of Joey's, but Yugi saw him as a bit of a tag along. The rest of Yugi's friends hung out a lot, but Kaiba seemed to invite himself and spend a lot of time with Joey.

“Kaiba?” Atem blinked. “Vampire. Safe enough.”

Yugi shook his head. “I never knew Kaiba was a vampire. Fits him. He always acts like he's some special suave gentleman. Vampires in stories always act arrogant like him.”

He texted Joey back. My new friends’ names are Atem and Yami. I hope Kaiba won't embarrass everyone.

I’ll warn him against that… See you tomorrow.

Atem chuckled. “Like I said, we don’t usually make these things easily known.”

“I wonder if Joey knows what Kaiba is,” Yugi said. “I mean, wouldn't he be able to smell it, since they spend so much time together?”

“Oh your friend knows,” Atem replied. “He feeds him. Kaiba told us to try that sort of blood one day, we won't.”

Yugi shook his head. “I don't get it. I thought werewolves hated vampires. And if you knew about Kaiba feeding off Joey, why were you so afraid of him finding you here?”

Atem sighed. “He may allow that to happen, but how are we to know if he won't attack us? I've no clue how kaiba managed to get him to allow that.”

Yugi nodded. “He may be even more apt to attack if Kaiba is doing something like blackmailing him into it. I guess we'll find out tomorrow.”

Yami snorted. “Wouldn't put it past him.”

Yugi nodded. “I just hope if that's the case, that Joey doesn't assume you're like that too.”

“Which were not.”

“You two staying here for dinner or?” Solomon asked sticking his head in the room.

Atem smiled at him. “We should probably be heading off shortly. People are going to wonder where we got to. Even if they do know we went looking for a new human.”

“I'll see you in the morning,” Yugi said. “I'll be at Burger World at about 10am.”

Atem nodded. "So will we.”

Yami nodded. “We will see you tomorrow.”

* * *

When morning came, both vampires made sure they were up in time and on their way. While they did not like the idea of dealing with the werewolf, they knew they had to.

It would be rude of them not to do so. A few minutes before 10, they reached the place, and decided to wait outside for Yugi.

Yugi said goodbye to his grandfather and headed down to Burger World. He was a bit tense as he neared the restaurant. He saw Atem and Yami waiting outside.

“Hey,” Yugi said. “Let's get this over with.”

He opened the door to the restaurant and walked inside. He looked around for Joey and Kaiba.

“We figured it would be easier if we were waiting outside for you,” Atem said, smiling at him.

They went in with him.

Yugi walked over to Joey and waved. “Uh hey Joey. These are the friends I texted you about…”

Joey looked up as Yugi reached them. His eyes widened. “Could you have found anyone who looks more like you?”

Kaiba laughed. “I don’t know Joey they’re pretty easy to tell them all apart…”

Considering yugi was pale skinned and the others weren’t.

“They found me,” Yugi said. “And yeah, the appearance thing is a bit strange.”

He hadn't said anything about it before, but it was a bit odd. But this whole thing was quite odd.

“Joey, Kaiba,” Yugi said, “this is Atem and Yami. I'm sure you can both sense what they are.”

Kaiba smiled. “We've met before,” he said. He certainly knew who he was looking at right now.

Atem smiled. “Been a while kaiba. Weren't you still human when we last saw you?”

“I wasn't old enough, no.” Kaiba smiled. He was the same sort as they were.

Joey frowned. “What do you mean by tat?”

“We're purebloods, we don't actually become vampires till were sixteen,” Kaiba commented. He was eighteen now.

“I've heard of purebloods,” Yugi said. “Isn't that where two vampires give birth to a child?”

He was relieved Joey didn't seem angry. At least, so far.

Atem nodded. “Yes, that’s right, yugi.” He paused. “Though it’s a little more complicated than you’d think, but i am not about to discuss that here.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Joey snorted. “Weird things.”

Yugi laughed. “The whole vampire and werewolf thing is weird.”

He paused. “I have something else to tell you, Joey. Atem and Yami… chose me as their new human.”

Joey narrowed his eyes. “They what?”

“We're not going to kill him,” Atem said quickly. “We're not like those vampires who don't want to care if that happens.”

Joey scowled. “We'll see. Time will tell.”

Yugi winced. “They haven't done anything to make me not trust them. They even saved me from another vampire the other day. Besides, Kaiba drinks from you and you're still alive.”

“That's different. We already knew Kaiba before he became what he is, for years…”

Kaiba snorted. “That's beside the point, mutt.”

“Hey! Don't call me that!”

Atem shook his head, “settle down would you?” Someone was coming to see what they wanted to eat after all. He hoped there'd be something that he, Yami and kaiba could at least eat. The other two had no trouble there.

A waitress walked over and dropped some menus on the table. She knew Kaiba was a vampire and she was a young teenage vampire herself.

“Hey there,” she said. “I'm Susan and I'll be your waitress. I brought three vampire menus since. Yugi, who are your friends? I haven't seen them in here before.”

Atem and Yami looked at each other.

“You're a newer one aren't you?” Atem asked.

“Else you would know exactly who we are,” Yami added.

Kaiba winced looking at the girl. “Susan? They're our King and Queen. Atem and Yami.”

Susan paled when she heard their names. She bowed deeply. “I'm sorry. I… I learned about you but I forgot what you looked like.”

She knew there was no excuse. She was a pureblood, so it wasn't as if she was new to the vampire world even if she was new to being one.

Yugi frowned. He had no idea if Susan was in trouble or not.

“I don't think you'll forget that again, will you?” Atem asked. He was the one people were a bit more careful around. Given he was the one who was the actual King, not Yami.

Neither of them said anything about her being in trouble, these things did happen from time to time.

Kaiba shook his head, of all the people not to recognise.

Susan nodded. “I won't. I promise. Again, I apologize.” She took a breath. “So, do you need some time to order?”

“Considering we just got these, quite possibly,” Yami nodded.

Susan nodded. “I'll give you a few minutes, then.”

She bowed before she walked away.

The vampire menus had three different typed of blood, two animal and one human. Non fresh blood wasn't enough to feed a vampire but it was a way for them to eat in public.

“I'm just getting a burger, fries, and Coke,” Yugi said. “And yes, I know it's a bit early to eat lunch food. I don't like their breakfast burger.”

“Says the one who's favourite food is burgers as it is,” Joey teased. He himself ate pretty much anything.

Atem chuckled, “well this is useful…”

He and Yami quickly worked out what they wanted, as did Kaiba.

“I eat more than burgers,” Yugi said.

Susan walked back over. “Ready to order? I already know what Yugi's getting. Burger, fries, and Coke, right?”

Yugi blushed. “Yeah…”

“We’ll get the pigs blood,” Atem said.

“Human for me,” Kaiba commented. “Joey tastes like a wolf slightly.”

“Oi!”

Yugi snorted. “Well, you are a wolf, Joey.”

Susan smiled. “And for you Joey?”

“Whatever the biggest meal is,” Joey said.

Susan rolled her eyes. “You always say that and the biggest meal is still the triple burger with fries and a shake. And it will still be the biggest meal the next time you order.”

“They need to make a Joey special,” Yugi said. “It would be everything on the menu plus whatever they serve at all the other restaurants in town.”

Joey laughed. “Someone still needs to do something about that, if you ask me.”

Susan snorted. “Until then, you're getting the triple burger, fries, and shake.”

She left to put their order in.

Yugi smiled and looked at Joey. “Everything will work out, Joey. Atem and Yami have said they will keep me safe.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “They'd better.”

“I'm sure they don't want to lose their food,” Yugi said. “Or have an angry werewolf after them.”

“Yeah we'd rather not get attacked by an angry wolf,” Atem said. “Even if you are a lot younger than others who've tried.”

Joey narrowed his eyes at him. “I wasn't asking you!”

Yugi frowned. “There's no need to get upset, Joey. Really, they aren't going to hurt me. I know… someone else who lets a vampire feed on him and he's never been hurt.”

He decided to tell Joey that it was his grandpa and Arthur.

Atem snorted. “Somehow if that’s escaped him, I’d be surprised.”

“I know about Rebecca and her father, Yugi,” Joey said. “I don’t agree with that sort of thing, but just don’t expect me to be happy if either you or your grandfather get hurt.”

Yugi shook his head. “If Grandpa hasn't been hurt yet, I doubt he will be. And I'll be fine. Why are you so worried anyway?”

**_ Typical werewolf. _ **

**_Sticking his head in where we don’t need it._ **

“I just dont think its a good thing. None of us have ever been thrilled with the vampires roaming this area…”

“Just because vampires need to feed on humans doesn't mean they're all killers,” Yugi said. “I've know. Arthur and Rebecca all my life and they aren't violent at all.”

Joey sighed. “I suppose so.”

“We’re definately not about to do that,” Atem commented.

“Fine…”

Yugi sighed. “It seems like there's some history behind all this between your species, but I have no clue what it is.”

Atem sighed. “There is some, but this isn’t a good place for that discussion.”

“I guess I'll ask Joey later,” Yugi said. He was curious why werewolves were so against vampires feeding off humans. Though Joey didn't seem as against it as Atem and Yami had said other werewolves had been in the past.

Atem nodded. “Probably a good idea.”

Yami smiled. “Are we finished here?”

Yugi shrugged. “I guess. But don't you want to wait until the food comes? I mean, you may as well drink it since you ordered it.”

Atem chuckled. “Here it comes anyway.” He'd seen Susan coming.

Susan walked over and set the food down. “Here's your food, and here's Joey's giant order.”

Yugi snorted. “Thanks, Susan.”

Joey laughed. “Not so big to me. Besides I have to eat a lot since I've a pack to help protect.”

“Thank you,” Atem and Yami said, while Kaiba elbowed Joey.

Susan snorted. “You say that every time. I think it's just an excuse.”

She was just teasing Joey.

Yugi shook his head. Every time they came here, Susan and Joey had the same conversation.

Joey snorted. As if she hadn't guessed what he was, at least now she was a vampire. Really, he hadn't seen that coming. He started eating.

Atem and Yami somewhat enjoyed their drinks, even if they were cold, which wasn't as good as when it was warm.

Susan didn't care that Joey was a werewolf, though her parents always told her to stay away from his kind. She wasn't scared.

Yugi looked over at Joey once they had finished eating. “I hope you don't worry too much, Joey. I'm fine, really.”

“I can't help that,” Joey commented. “You better look after yourself…”

“I will,” Yugi said. “I promise.”

He stood up and paid for his portion of the meal and walked out. Guess it was time to go with Atem and Yami.

The two vampires also paid for theirs, and followed him out. “Don't look so nervous,” Atem commented.

Yugi blushed. “Well, this is my first time being bitten by vampires. I'm bound to be a bit nervous.”

Atem chuckled. “At least we know what to do.”

“And how to keep you safe,” Yami added.

“I'm glad of that,” Yugi said. “So, where do you live? Is it far?”

Atem chuckled. “Not too far no.”

They reached the car, and Yami unlocked it. Both slid into the front seats.

Yugi got in the backseat and buckled his seatbelt. He shut the door.

 

 


	3. First Feed

“So, is there anything I should know beforehand? Like any things I need to do?”

“Well we'll wait a little while otherwise you're not going to be able to eat after, and you'll need to,” Atem commented, as Yami started driving.

Yugi nodded. “So… Uh…” H was having a hard time finding something to talk about. He didn't really know these two that well.

Yami grinned, looking back at him. “I should warn you, there are others who are vampires in our home. I will warn you, not all of them will be friendly, but none of they will dare to touch you.”

Yugi winced. “What, do they not like humans or something?”

“Uh no, that’s not it,” Atem said. “You smell far too good. Some of them might be tempted, but they’ll find that not so possible. We’ll give you something to wear when you’re here that will tell them not to touch.”

Yugi smiled slightly. “I hope they all play nice and don't try and bite me anyway.”

Yami chuckled. “Oh believe me you are very tempting indeed.”

“Yami!” Atem scolded.

Yugi shook his head. “Why? My blood isn't special. It's just blood.”

Atem chuckled. “Of course you’d see it that way. Unlike us. Some for some reason smell a lot more… tasty than others. Of course each and every one of us has different tastes but even so…”

Yami sighed. “There are some who smell tasty to everyone. We have the feeling you might be one of them. That’s not a common thing.”

Yugi blinked. “Why does some blood smell tastier? Is it something like the iron level in my blood or the platelet count?”

“That we don’t have explanation for unfortunately,” Atem replied. “We’ve never been able to work it out.”

“Just like we can’t work out why other humans taste foul when we have a human already,” Yami replied.

“I guess it's just a vampire thing,” Yugi said. “Well, I'm glad I wasn't killed by a hungry vampire before you found me.”

Atem smiled. “As are we,” he replied. “Believe me, it’s not easy for us to find someone… since we both have to agree on the same one.”

Yami snorted. “Only because of a rule you put in place before I even met you!”

“It was necessary, Yami. Too many humans were being picked at once back then, I had to do something to limit our people.”

“Just how old are you two anyway?” Yugi asked. “That rule sounds like it's something that's been in place for a long time.”

Atem blinked. “Don’t go asking anyone else yugi. Kind of rude to ask that. I’m over 5000 years old.”

“And I’m just over 4000.”

Yugi's eyes widened. “You're both older than most countries!”

Atem chuckled. “Once upon a time, I was a pharaoh.”

Yami chuckled, “perhaps we are.”

“You were a pharaoh?” Yugi asked. “I bet it's some story how you became a vampire.”

Atem chuckled. “I was born as i am, as Yami was,” he replied. “A bit of a shock for my family at the time when I actually changed into one, but my cousin Seth also was one. He’s two years older than me.”

Yami snorted. “Not that he knew who he was for a long time.”

“People can just be born vampires?” Yugi asked. “How did you become king of vampires? Did you do a test or something for the job?”

“I guess it was because of the family i was born into. The fact I was born to take my father’s place on another throne,” Atem replied. “I don’t really understand it all myself, but I have been happy over the years. I can only give it up if I ever should get an heir.”

So far there had been no luck. No human they’d met, had ever fallen in love with them.

“Unfortunately, that is the difficult part. We can only be born to humans. Vampires ourselves cannot get pregnant.”

Yugi nodded. “So, how does that work? Is a vampire born to a human a random thing or do you need to impregnate a human?”

Atem winced. “That’s the tricky part. A human cannot get pregnant with one of us, no matter how hard they try, unless they actually love us… and if they do.. Gender does not matter.”

Yami nodded. “So far, we haven’t had one in all these years who’s actually loved us.”

Yugi smiled. “Well, I wish you luck in finding a human that loves you. Perhaps I can play matchmaker.”

Atem snorted. _Besides, I doubt after all this time anyone will._ “No, you cannot. We’re stuck with you until you die. We can’t involve ourselves with any other humans until then.”

Yami nodded. “That is one rule we cannot break, no matter what the reason, and even so.. when you do die, we have to wait two decades at least before we can find another. It’s a very long twenty years that.”

Yugi blinked. “So, if I don't fall in love with you, you have to wait for another chance with another human? You two are nice and all, but I barely know you.”

“These things take time, Yugi, so don’t worry about that,” Atem replied.

Yami grinned. “After all, you’re still young.” He nodded at something up ahead. “Almost there.”

THere was a huge stone building looming up ahead, even Yugi would able to see it. He turned off the road onto a long driveway.

“Is that your house?” Yugi rolled down the window and stuck his head out to get a better look. It wasn't a house, it was a manion. No, a mansion’s burly older brother.

Atem chuckled. “Yes, this is where we live these days. We don’t move often, and humans don’t come here unless invited.”

Yami smiled. “There’s a magic sort of barrier hiding this place. To those who are not welcomed here, they cannot see anything here.”

“What do they see?” Yugi asked. “An empty lot?”

He had never seen such a fancy house. Atem and Yami must be very rich. Wait, that made sense, seeing as they were royalty.

“Being leaders of the vampires must be a very powerful position,” Yugi said.

“They see nothing at all but empty land that hasn’t been built on. Of course if they were to try, and believe me, they have, their construction materials simply vanish as soon as they reach this place.” Atem chuckled. “It’s actually quite fun to watch for us, but I know it’s frustrating for the humans. They don’t know why it happens.”

Yami pulled up under a stone archway near the house, and turned off the car. “Try not to talk to anyone, alright?”

The two vampires got out of the car.

Two vampires looked over from the front of the house. One was dressed in a pair of jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket, while the other wore black pants and a red dress shirt.

“Something smells good,” the man in the red shirt said.

The man in the leather jacket shook his head. “That is obviously Atem and Yami’s-”

Before he could finish, the red shirted man rushed over with incredible speed. He stopped right in front of Yugi.

Yugi backed away.

A second later, Atem was in the way, grabbing the other vampire by the back of the shirt. “Hands off. He's ours!”

The vampire in the red shirt frowned, but nodded. “You have good taste, my king. Will you consider sharing?”

The vampire in the leather jacket walked over. He looked like an older version of Kaiba. “Roeser… You really have no manners. Or sense.”

“At least you have some sense, cousin,” Atem commented, he narrowed his eyes at the one in his grip. “Try again again and your heads mine. We do not share and you well know it.”

Roeser swallowed. “I apologize.”

Seth shook his head. “I see you're both still in one piece. How, I don't know. Did the werewolf neglect to show up?”

Yugi stared at him. “You look like Kaiba.”

Seth turned to him. “Considering he's my nephew, it's amazing just how alike we look. People mistake us for father and son all the time.”

Yami stayed next to yugi. “Well sort of your nephew considering the huge age gap… Seth.”

“Get out of my sight.” Atem shoved the vampire away from him. He looked st Seth. “Speaking of Kaiba, it’s probably because he’s the one who’s chosen that particular werewolf?”

Roseler raced away, not wanting to anger Atem anymore.

Seth snorted. “Well, okay technically he's descended from the line of my younger brother. But since that line has all been killed, I consider him my nephew.”

Seth had raised Kaiba since he was four years old and his parents, another descendent of Seth's and his human lover, were killed by werewolves.

“Wait,” Seth said, frowning. “What do you mean, chosen a werewolf.”

Yugi shifted uncomfortably. “Uh… you don't know?”

“Apparently that would be the case, yugi,” Yami commented.

“They all go to the same school, Seth. It’s not uncommon these days for the younger vampires to pick someone their own age, you know that,” Atem commented. “But at least that’s one werewolf pack leader we don’t have to worry about. Kaiba won’t let him attack us. So were safe for a quite a while.” At least fourth years or so.

Yami nodded. “We’re not allowing anyone to attack that wolf either, since he’s a good friend of yugi here’s.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. “A pack leader? My nephew chose a pack leader and never told me?”

He took a breath. “I will have a talk with him when he gets home. And no, I won't attack this werewolf. It appears you have decided he's a safe little puppy.”

Yugi frowned. “Joey is not dangerous. He's my friend. And he's Kaiba's friend, whether you like it or not.”

“We don’t always have to say who we’ve picked, Seth. It’s a private decision, which others cannot influence,” Atem said sharply.

“But a werewolf?” Seth asked. “Werewolves killed his parents and their parents before them. Werewolves destroyed the whole line of his family except for him and Mokuba.”

Yugi sighed. “Joey isn't like that.”

“Besides I doubt Joey even knew about that,” Atem said.

Seth sighed. “I am still going to have a talk with him.”

Atem sighed. “Leave it alone, Seth. We’ll worry about who he picks if trouble comes from it, alright?”

Seth eventually nodded. “Fine.I hope no trouble comes from it. Though I am not pleased he kept this from me.”

“I think he had a very good reason to not want to tell you. After all, you probably would have reacted the same way you just have,” Yami commented.

Atem looked at Yugi. “Let’s get you inside.” Before someone else had the stupidity to try that again.

Yugi nodded and walked toward the house. Seth walked with them.

“I… You're right,” Seth said. “I just don't like him keeping things from me.”

He felt a bit ashamed that Kaiba would be scared to tell him.

Seth looked at Yugi. “Are you one of Kaiba's friends?”

Yugi snorted. “Sort of. We hang out because he spends time with Joey, but I'm not quite his friend…”

Seth frowned. “Why aren't you?”

“I… uh…” He couldn't tell Kaiba's uncle that he found his nephew annoying.  

“Drop it, Seth!” Atem glared at him. “Pretty sure there's other places you need to be, and harassing Yugi is not one of them.”

“You don't have to answer that, Yugi,” Yami said.

Seth winced. “Sorry. It was a pleasure to meet you, Yugi.”

He hurried off.

Yugi shook his head. “He seems… a tad overprotective of Kaiba.”

“That's what my cousin has always been like,” Atem replied. He walked inside. “Try not to get left behind or you'll get lost in here.”

Yugi made sure to kept up with them. He took a few glances around as they walked. Vampires watched them, but none dared come close.

Atem and Yami guided him through their home, to a second floor room which they stopped outside. “At least we won't be bothered in here,” Atem commented, a hand on the door handle.

“At least not without someone knocking first,” Yami added.

“Good,” Yugi said. “I don't want a bunch of vampires coming in when my blood is out in the open. I doubt any of them could resist… I guess. I'm guess that vampires get a bit wild when blood is in the air? Or have I listened to too many stories?”

“Sadly there is some truth to that one. Some of us can react like that,” Yami said wincing. “Though if any do dare… They may end up without a certain body part still attached.”

Yugi winced. “I hope that's enough to deter them. I don't want to end up a fang pin cushion.”

Yami chuckled. “Ah don't worry, it is. They all know we can get pretty territorial if they threaten someone like you.”

Atem opened the door and stepped inside. Really it was a normal human bedroom. No coffins or anything else, instead a normal but quite big bed!

Yugi looked around at the bedroom. “This reminds me of the fancy bedrooms they have in movies. Though, that makes sense, as you guys are rich royalty.”

He smiled. “So, what do I need to do?”

“Yami being such only because I chose to keep him a long time ago. Originally he was sent as a gift, by someone I'd rather forget.”

Yami chuckled. “She really didn't like the fact you grew attached to me…”

Yugi blinked. “Sent as a gift? Was Yami human then?”

He decided not to act who the woman was.

“A gift due to an arranged marriage. From an allying country.”

“I was,” Yami said. “We're human until we turn either sixteen or eighteen. If we haven't changed by eighteen, were completely human, forever.”

Yugi blinked. “I didn't know there was a chance you might not turn. And I'm glad you two fell in love. It would have been awkward being married but never caring for one another.”

Yami nodded. “Believe me I was quite startled when my teeth started to hurt.”

“If I recall correctly, you blamed me,” Atem commented.

Yugi gasped and turned to Yami. “You didn't know you were born to a human who had fallen in love with and had sex with a vampire? Man, that's a mouthful to say.”

Yami shook his head. “I never knew my father.”

“And I could understand why you blamed me initially. I did bite you many times,” Atem commented. “Which I could no longer do when he changed. Being older though, my blood did help him learn what to do at least… But then we had to start picking humans.”

“Like me,” Yugi said. “So, I guess it's time for… How does it work exactly? Do you guys bite me or do I bleed into a bowl or something?”

Yami laughed. “Didn't you just listen to what he said? He was biting me, after all.”

Atem chuckled, moving to sit on the edge of their bed. “Come here.”

Yugi sat down on the bed. He was a bit tense, as the idea of fangs digging into his skin was a bit frightening.

Atem smiled, “relax… it might hurt initially but it’s not meant to after a few moments.” He wrapped an arm around Yugi, gently pulling him close so the boy could lean into him. He didn't bite yet, instead choosing to do as he'd done long ago when Yami first arrived.

Shifting some of Yugi's hair out of the way of the left side of his neck. He carefully teased the skin he'd bite with his fangs, careful not to actually draw blood yet.

He needed him to relax. He wouldn't bite until Yugi had.

Yugi relaxed. The fangs on his skin didn't hurt and actually tickled. He smiled, not only because ge enjoyed the slight tickle, but also because he knew that Atem was concerned about him being relaxed. Yugi knew he had nothing to fear.

Once Yugi had relaxed enough for his liking, Atem let himself bite, teeth digging in swiftly.

Yugi felt a small jab of pain, but it was not more than what he'd felt when getting blood drawn. After that it didn't hurt at all.

Atem groaned. Yugi tasted even better than they had thought he would. He only swallowed a few mouthfuls, knowing Yami needed it too, and they didn't want to completely drain him.

Pulling his teeth out, Atem used his tongue to seal the two holes he'd made, making sure to get any blood that might have escaped his mouth as well.

Yugi blinked. “You know, that wasn't bad at all.”

He wasn't nervous at all now.

Atem smiled slightly. “Glad to hear it.” He shifted away as Yami came over.

**_ He tastes better than we thought he would. _ **

**_Oh really?_ **

**_ Yes. _ **

Yugi looked at them. “You guys sometimes look like you're talking to one another, but you're not saying anything. Or am I just imagining things?”

Atem chuckled. “We can do that yes, but naturally you won’t hear anything since its a mental conversation. Some things we keep to ourselves.”

Yami nodded. “Indeed. Some of it is things we only need to know.”

Yugi grinned. “You can psychically talk to each other? That is so cool!”

Yami chuckled, sitting down. “Just one of our abilities,” he replied. “We don’t really think twice about it either.” He pulled Yugi closer.

Yugi smiled as Yami brought him closer. “Vampires are pretty cool. I didn't realize you had all these neat skills.”

Atem chuckled as a few moments later, Yami bit the other side of Yugi’s neck. “Things that aren’t so interesting to us.”

Yugi snorted as Yami drank from him. “What is interesting to a vampire?”

“Not our abilities. They’re pretty standard for all of us. Though…” Atem smiled. “Some of us were lucky to have some different ones. Like me.”

He paused.

“For some reason, even if he wanted to, Yami couldn’t turn a human into a vampire. Only every oh… maybe one in twenty can, I ended up being one of them.”

“I hope you accidentally don't turn me,” Yugi said. “For all your cool skills, I like being human.”

Atem chuckled. “I never do something like that unless it’s asked of me. Don’t worry about that.”

Yami chuckled now that he was done. “Indeed, he never has. Don’t worry yugi.”

“And you guys said that if I turn into a vampire then you'll have to get a new human to drink from,” Yugi said. “I doubt you want to go through all of that hassle.”

Both snorted. “Not for a long time,” Yami said. “Considering we just found you!”

Yugi nodded. “And it seems like there really wasn't much to being bitten. I didn't mind it at all. I'm going to have to tell Joey I told him so.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Atem snorted. “We mentioned you were going to have to eat something after, remember? Well here..”

He held out what looked like a random normal gummy bear.

“It’ll help replace what you just lost,” yami said.

Yugi took the gummy bear. “Thanks. Is this a special nutrient rich gummy bear or just  regular one? And do you always carry a single gummy bear around with you?”

He ate it. Tasted like a normal gummy bear.

Atem grinned. “Not too bad eh?”

Yugi laughed. “How can you go wrong with candy?”  

Yami snorted. “You can't buy these ones in a normal shop, Yugi.” He walked over to check something on the desk in the room, and frowned.

**_I think we overlooked someone on this guest list._ **

**_ Who? _ **

**_There's a Motou, and that's not a common surname._ **

**_ What? Show me. _ **

Yami came back over with a piece of paper which he handed to Atem.

“How'd we not notice?”

Yugi frowned. “Is there something wrong? I hope the gummy bear wasn't stale or something. Wait no, that wouldn't be cause for concern.”

“Oh for us it would be, Yugi, but no that's not the issue.” Atem showed him the piece of paper. “We've a sort of ball thing tonight being held here… And well…” He poked the page next to the mane I question. “Here's the problem…”

Yami sighed. “You don't by chance know this hunter with your last name do you?”

Yugi blinked. “That's my uncle, but I had no clue he was a hunter! Everyone thinks he's an insurance salesman.”

“Seems he's been hiding from you,” Atem replied. “If you want to be down there with us, you can come.”

“Sure,” Yugi said. He grinned. “Sounds fun. Is it a sort of vampire thing?”

Atem nodded. “There will be many of us there yes.”

“Which means you'll need to wear something so we don't have any more incidents.” Yami smiled.

“What do you mean?” Yugi asked. “What will I have to wear?”

“Oh just something small. It’s just something to tell those who haven’t seen you before that you’re ours,” yami said.

“So like a bracelet or a necklace?” Yugi asked. “Or will I need to get a tattoo?”

He was kidding. Yugi doubted he'd need a tattoo.

“I’ll bet you know the last ones not it since I doubt your grandfather has any of those.” Yami snorted.

Atem searched in a drawer. When he came back there was what looked like a leather thin necklace or rather collar in his hands.

“This.”

Yugi blinked. He was already a similar necklace. Though that was just decoration. “How can vampires tell that's not just a regular leather choker?”

“Human eyes can't see it but there's actually writing on it.”

Yugi took off his old necklace and put the new one on. “What does it say? ‘Stay away, he's ours?’”

Atem chuckled. “Pretty much. Though our names are both on it too.”

“And no one will dare try and take something from you two,” Yugi said.

“One would hope not,” Atem replied. “I might not have actually had to fight my own kind in a long time but I certainly still can.”

Yugi smiled. “I'm sure you still got a lot of fight in you.”

Atem laughed. “Yes.”

“They’re fools if that becomes necessary.”

Yugi smiled. “And I certainly will put up a fight as well if anyone tries.”

“You? You could do nothing against one of us.”

Yugi nodded. “Doesn't mean I won't fight back if another vampire tries to attack me.”

Yami winced. “Most should see that collar as enough of a deterrent. We’re more worried about this uncle of yours. He’ll know what that is.”

Yugi winced. “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. My uncle will most likely not be pleased. I'm sure hunters are even more against feeding vampires than werewolves are.”

Atem winced. “He’d be foolish to try anything. Especially with so many of us gathered under one roof. Those hunters are vastly outnumbered.”

Yami nodded. “There is something you should know. The hunters are aware that it’ll happen and were warned to not to send anyone who might be willing to interfere. There’s a point in this gathering where we will all eat… and I think you know what is vampires will be eating, or rather drinking.”

Yugi nodded. “I'm not sure what my uncle while do. He might react differently when it's his own nephew being bitten. When is this bal? I could talk to him before and straighten things out.”

“Tonight,” Atem replied. “I'd rather avoid fighting with him, but if it comes down to it…” He would fight.

Yugi winced. “Then I should go see him today, before the ball. That way he won't be shocked at the ball itself and cause a scene.”

“Oh he should be already aware, they asked me to send an email regarding the names of the humans who would be attending,” Atem replied. “Your name was on there, I left nothing to chance with that list.”

Yugi nodded. “So, he'll already be aware that I've been chosen by vampires?”

He pulled out his phone to check if his uncle had left any text or calls. He had set it to do not disturb.

“I have several texts and phone calls from him, all from this morning.”

“That might not be a good thing,” Yami said.

Yugi looked through the texts. “They're all the msame, telling me he wants to meet. One even says he went to the shop to find me. Crap, he's asking if I'm here at your house. He might be on his way.”

“They all should be,” Atem replied. “Almost time.”  

Yami nodded. “Which means we should get downstairs in a few minutes.” He had already gotten changed in the connected bathroom. “Get moving Atem.”

Atem laughed vanishing for a few moments.

Yugi shook his head. “My uncle is going to be extra angry that he wasn't able to talk to me earlier today. How well do hunters take humans being used as food for vampires? Are they against it?”

Atem chuckled. “They're only actually against us if we do something that's wrong, like not taking care of you for instance.”

Yugi nodded. “So my uncle may not be all that angry. Then again, people see things differently when family's involved.”

“Why do you think we're always so careful?””

There was a knock at the door. “Sirs? There's a hunter with the group. This one insists on seeing someone called Yugi alone before the ball.”

Atem frowned, walks over to the door. “There is no time now. He’ll have to wait until later in the evening. We had a feeling someone might come looking.”

“Is my nephew in there?” a new voice asked.

Yugi winced. His uncle didn't sound pleased.

Atem opened the door, stepping outside. “And what’s a hunter doing up here?” He wasn’t allowed up on this floor of their home!

He blocked the doorway for now.

“I wouldn't take no for an answer,” Zack Motou said. “Is it true? Is my nephew a vampire's pet?”

“Excuse you, but this is my house!” Atem replied, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes. “As for that one he's ours!”

Zack frowned. “My nephew is not someone's property. Let me guess, you gave him one of those dog collars to show he's your blood slave.”

Yami winced. “He really shouldn’t have said that….” nothing angered Atem more than someone being referred to as a slave.

Indeed, Atem couldn’t stop his body from changing. Sharp spikes appeared all over his arms, the skin turning scale like. Two huge black wings sprouted from his back. The true form of the king of vampires.

“How very rude of you. I never see them as slaves!”

Zack backed away. He wasn't sure what to say.

Yugi walked out into the hall. “Please, don't hurt him. Uncle Zack didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure.”

“We'll are t you lucky…” Atem turned slightly, looking at Yugi. “Only since you asked.” He knew most thought this other form was a myth. It faded quickly from sight back to his normal appearance.

“Thank you,” Yugi said.

Zack stood there, eyes wide. “You can really take that form?”

He turned to Yugi. “Are you okay? They haven't hurt you, have they?”

“I'm fine,” Yugi said. “Atem and Yugi have been nothing but nice to me.”

“Kings ability,” Atem replied.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi.

Zack shook his head. “I still don't like this. Yugi, are you sure this is what you want? To be bond to vampires?”

“It's not bad at all,” Yugi said. “It's not like they're keeping me locked up in there house or anything. I still have my life to live.”  

“We're certainly not going to keep him here all the time,” Atem commented.

“I've heard rumors that some vampires do just that,” Zack said. “That they keep their chosen humans locked up like cattle.”

“While that may be true in places, it's a rare thing now,” Yami said. “We've seen to that.”

“I hope so,” Zack said. “I'm not about to let anything happen to Yugi.”

Yugi smiled. “Really Uncle Zack, I'm fine.”

Atem narrowed his eyes at Zack. “Watch it.”

Zack shook his head. “I only want Yugi to be happy. I don't want anything to happen to him.”

“You worry too much,” Yugi said.

“I don’t think he’s the only family member in this situation,” Atem commented.

Zack blinked. “What?” He wasn't aware about Solomon.

“You’ll see downstairs.”

Yugi winced. He knew Zack would not be happy that Gandpa lied to him for two decades.

Zack frowned. “Something tells me I won't be pleased.”

“That’s not my fault,” Atem replied.

“Speaking of downstairs we all need to get down there.” Yami looked at yugi. “You better stay close for now…”

Yugi nodded. “Okay. What should I do when we get down there?”

Zack went back downstairs. He looked around for what Atem had spoken about and his eyes widened when he saw Solomon standing with the guests.

He walked over. “Father, what are you doing here?”

Solomon smiled. “I came with a good friend of mine. One you’ve known all your life.”

Arthur smiled. “Nice to see you again, Zack.”

“Just stay close for now.” Atem and yami headed down.

Zack frowned. He knew Arthur was a vampire but not that he had chosen his own father as his blood supply, which was the only possible explanation of Solomon being at the ball.

“Were you ever going to tell me the truth?”

Yugi walked with them. He looked curiously at the other guests. “I wonder what they'll all think of me?”

“I do not believe you needed to know,” Solomon replied. “This happened a decade before you or your little brother were born. And quite frankly, I offered, so thing were different when it comes to the when and how this happened.”

“Meaning I was allowed to skip the two decades of waiting before finding another human,” Arthur said.

“I’m not sure,” yami said.

“They’ll be curious I dare say,” Atem replied.

Zack sighed. “Still, I would have liked to know.”

Yugi smiled. “I've never been around so many vampires before.”

“I did not think it necessary,” Solomon replied. “We lost a … Mutual friend so I knew what I was getting myself into already.” He winced. “One who would have been your mother if the car accident hadn't happened. We were engaged.”

Atem laughed. “I think not.”

Zach winced. “Sorry. I never you knew you lost someone that close.”

Yugi looked around. “Are any of them ones that are safe to speak to?”

“It's no wonder why it took me almost a decade to find your mother.” He'd been quite scared away from it for some time.

“Ummm..”

“I can only imagine,” Zach said. “What was she like?”

Yugi sighed. “Come on, they can't all be that bad.”

“No but some of them are very greedy.”

“She was very beautiful. A lovely woman.”

Yugi nodded. “And they can probably smell me.”

Zach smiled. “I'm sure she was. I'm sorry we never got to meet her.”

“And then when you were six your mother died.” He'd never dated since.

Yami nodded. “Definitely. We could smell you a hundred meters away yesterday”

Zach winced. “I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories.”

Yugi nodded. “Which means I will have to be careful when I go out.”

“It's why we gave you this.” Atem tapped the collar.

Solomon sighed. “Not easy talking about either of them.”

A vampire walked over. “I see you two have finally chosen another human.”He eyed Yugi but knew enough not to get too close.

“It's a shame you lost both of your loves,” Zach said.

Atem frowned. “We follow our laws.”

Solomon sighed. “It is what it is.”

**_Atem!_ **

Said vampire didn't have to ask what had happened. He smelt it too, and whirled around, form changing furiously.

Yami grabbed at Yugi, arms tightening around him protectively as Atem sprang, a hand pulling a vampire away from Yugi, one that had dared bite his arm. Seconds later the vampire found his head hitting a wall.

“How dare you!” Atem snarled. “You know that's illegal!”

Yami looked down at Yugi. “Let me see that…’ He'd take care of it,

Yugi shook as he showed Yami his bitten arm. It stung, nothing at all like when Atem or Yami bit earlier. Blood welled up from the two fang marks.

Zach rushed over. “Are you okay?”

Yami held him still in that unbreakable grip, though his hand was gentle as he held that arm. Swiftly he put his mouth over the two holes, blocking the smell. Carefully he sealed the bite, though he did have to bite him quickly so he could. The blood on Yugi's skin vanished to, as he took care of it.

Atem turned his head slightly,one talon fingered hand holding the vampire against the wall by the throat. “Hunters!”

All the hunters except Zach rushed over to Atem. Zach stayed near Yugi.

“Thanks,” Yugi said to Yami. He turned and smiled at his uncle.

“I'm fine now,” he said. “Yami took care of it.”

The vampire in Atem's grip grunted. “Why keep all that delicious blood to yourself?”

“He doesn't belong to just me,” Atem snarled. He turned to glance at the hunters. “This one's all yours.” He dropped him, and went back to Yugi and Yami.

“Well someone had to do something before the others wanted some of you.” Yami smiled at Yugi. “Sorry I had to bite you again.”

Yugi smiled. “It wasn't that bad. I'm just glad you two were able stop him.”

Zach frowned. “I can see you two really are motivated to keep my nephew safe.”

He crossed his arms as he said it. Zach wasn't happy having to admit that.

Atem nodded. “We do what must be done.” He wrapped his arms around Yugi as well. Getting rid of the smell of that vampire who'd dared bite Yugi.

The hunters dragged the vampire away. Yugi stayed near Atem and Yami. It felt safe around them, especially with so many vampires near who wanted to drink his blood.

Zach sighed. “Why did that vampire want him so badly?”

 “Some of you smell a lot better than others to us, which makes you harder to resist.”

“I hope no one else tries anything,” Zach said.

Yugi smiled. “Atem and Yami will protect me. They're very powerful.”

“Pretty sure he knows why, from earlier,” Atem commented.

Zach nodded. “Yes, I saw first hand how strong you are.”

Yugi looked around. “I hope none of the other vampires will try to attack.”

Yami nodded. “Good reason for that.”

Atem nodded. “I do what's needed.”

Yugi grinned. “You look really cool when you're in that form, too.”

Atem laughed. “It's not meant to, but thanks.’

Yugi snorted. “Maybe so, but it really does look cool.”

A tall man in a black suit and a purple tie walked toward them, limping slightly and using a polished black cane with a silver ankh on the head. Next to him walked a midddle aged man in a gray suit.

“Hello son, Yami,” the man with the cane said. “I see you finally found a new human.”

Yugi blinked. Son? “You're Atem's father?”

“Father!” Atem walked over to give him a hug. “It's good to see you again.”

Inja chuckled. “Someone's forgetting their manners. I'm Inja. Aknankamon here is my husband. Even if I was… Once human.”

“This is Yugi,” Yami said. “Good to see you both again.”

Aknankamon laughed and put an arm around his wife. “I apologize. Sometimes I forget that not everyone here is an acquaintance. Good to meet you Yugi. The man with me is Marcus Lane, our current chosen human.”

Marcus nodded. “It's a pleasure. It's an honor to be here.”

“Where was he last time?” Atem asked. They met up here every third year.

Inja smacked aknankamon on the head, “silly.”

Aknankamon snorted. “I tend to be. And Marcus is fairly new. My previous human April Frond died of old age.”

Atem nodded. “I see.”

“She was getting on in years and did not want to be turned,” Aknankamon said. “But Marcus has been a friend of Inja's and mine for years and was happy to step up.”

Marcus smiled. “It is an honor to help them.”

Yugi grinned. “I'm glad I can help Atem and Yami too.”

Atem chuckled. “I think I've seen him about.. Last time we visited you.”

Marcus laughed. “Yes, I had been and still am working as your father's accountant.”

“He's a good accountant,” Aknankamon said.

Atem laughed, “you wouldn't have kept him if not!” That would have been bad.

Yami grinned. “Fair enough.”

“I have always had a knack for numbers,” Marcus said.

“I'm not sure what I have a knack for yet,” Yugi said. “Except card games.”

Atem chuckled. “As we well know.”

“I wonder if I can turn my skill of card games into a career,” Yugi said.

Zach laughed. “You might. You can create a game of your own.”

Solomon laughed. “Though what would you do?”

Yugi shrugged. “I don't really know. Maybe I'll go into business or work as an event planner or something.”

Atem chuckled. “That would be a big change.”

“Isn't becoming an adult supposed to be about change?” Yugi asked. “Besides, I still have time to decide.”

“At least not as crazy a one as we had!” Yami commented. That being a complete species change to being vampires.

Yugi snorted. “I don't want that much change. I'm happy with simply going to college and getting a job.”

Atem chuckled. “You'll find something.”

“Maybe I will invent my own card game,” Yugi said, grinning.

Atem chuckled. “You probably could.”

Zach smiled. “I bet you'll do something with games.”

Aknankamon smiled. “Modern games are quite fun. I play solitaire on occasion.”

Yugi grinned. “Maybe I can make a collectible card version of solitaire.”

“You haven't seen the game he plays, father,” Atem commented. Even he had collected some of the cards, but he knew he'd never be that good.

“I've come across a few of them,” Aknankamon said. “I just prefer solitaire.”

Yugi snorted. “Duel Monsters is much more fun.”

Atem snorted. “Only when you're the winner all the time.”

Yami shook his head. They'd given up on that one.

Aknankamon frowned. “You don't always win with solitaire. Sometimes  you can get a good hand and can't win.”

Atem sighed. “This games a lot more complicated father.”

Yami nodded. “It’s not one that’s easy to play, at least not for some of us… unlike Yugi…”

Yugi blushed. “I… I just have a knack for it.”

Aknankamon snorted. “A knack? I've heard about you all the way in Egypt.”

“We’d certainly not call it that,” Atem replied. “Besides, isn’t _game_ what your name means? No wonder you ended up King of Games!”

“That's just a coincidence,” Yugi said. “Though I'm glad my name doesn't mean boredom or dull.”

Atem snorted. “Better than a name after a God…”

“Or Darkness,” Yami muttered.

“Why is that your name?” Yugi asked. “Were your parents just apt to give their children strange names?”

“I was born a Prince of Egypt,” Atem replied. “So i suppose it fits, for back then.”

“I guess my mother knew something about me that no one else did,” Yami replied. “Remember i ended up a servant before i met Atem.”

Yugi sighed. “Still, it was kind of… mean of your mother's part. I mean, even if you did end up a servant, that doesn't mean darkness fits you as a name.”

“Eh, suits what we are though,” Yami commented. “After all, you humans seem to think we’re creatures of the night, when we’re not. Maybe she knew I would eventually turn or something, I’ll never know what exactly she knew when she named me.”

Atem smiled. “I certainly don't mind that that’s his name.”

Yugi snorted. “I don't mind either. I think it sounds cool, even if it's a little different.”

“I don't think I have ever really been normal,” Yami replied.

Yugi shrugged. “Who wants to be normal?”

“I do,” Zack said.

“Says the one who might have tried to kill us otherwise…”

“That's my job,” Zach said. “And I would have only done so if you had hurt Yugi. I don't go around killing random vampires.”

Yami scowled, “Not to mention the one with a blatant disregard for our house rules. You're not allowed üpstairs so you really started things off on the bad side.”

Atem shrugged. “Almost dinner time.”

“I know and my boss will certainly get me in trouble for that,” Zach said. “And dinner? You mean when you all drink… from Yugi.”

“Come on,” Marcus said. “It's not like they'll be the only ones drinking. All the vampires will drink from their chosen humans.”

“Indeed,” Solomon commented, looking over at his son.

Zach sighed. “I know. I'm just worried about him. I don't want to see any more of my family hurt.”

Yugi shook his head. “I won't be, Uncle Zach. I promise.”

“We won't do that,” Atem replied.

“Good,” Zach said. “I'll still be keeping an eye on things, especially since other vampires seem to want Yugi as well.”

“Honestly, if they try anything they're fools,” Atem commented. “What just happened should be warning enough.”

Yugi nodded. “I doubt anyone else will try anything.”

Aknankamon smiled. “Yugi is the safest human out there, now that he has my son and Yami to protect him.”

Yami chuckled. “As long as we know where he is,” he replied.

“Which I doubt we will, all the time.”

Yugi grinned. “I'll always have my phone with me and if I ever get into any trouble, I can text.”

“That’s not do simple if it’s flat.”

Yugi nodded. “True, but I'll be fine. It's not like vampires will be swarming me now that they known I'm yours.”

“Oh there are some out there who will ignore that fact,” Atem replied. “And it's not like you can outrun them, and you know that quite well.”

After all, Yugi had tried to run from them when they’d first met… he’s not gotten far.

Yugi sighed. “True, but there's nothing we can do about them but keep an eye out.”

“Which is why I'm going to keep an eye on you,” Zach said.

Atem smiled. “That is not really all that needed. We can easily enough track him if needed.”

“As long as he's safe,” Zach said.

“He will be,” Atem replied. “We know this city pretty well.”

Yami nodded. “We won’t let anything happen here.”

Yugi grinned. “They'll make sure no one ever gets me.”

Atem looked across the room for a few moments. He looked back at them. “Seems all the foods ready…”

Yugi snorted. “And in this case, I'm food too.”

Zach frowned. “Don't say it like that.”

“I wasn’t referring to what we eat at all this time, Yugi… no there’s food for all you humans ready now. We’ll all wait,” Atem commented.

Yugi looked over at the food. “Do vampires eat food too, or do you guys only drink blood?”

Yami smiled. “We can, but it’s usually only so we can appear as though we’re human. We don’t get anything from it, aside from the taste.”

Atem nodded. “It’s not exactly healthy, nor unhealthy for us, regardless of what sort of food it is.”

“Unless we’re still in those human years that you three all went through,” Inja commented. As she had, until she’d decided to ask Akanankamon to change her.

“So after you change you can't eat food anymore?” Yugi shook his head. “Shame.”

Atem snorted. “As i said, we can, it just doesn't do much for us anymore.”

“I hope it still has the flavor,” Yugi said.

“Blood tastes better to a vampire than food,” Aknankamon said. “Personally, food just doesn't compare.”

Atem chuckled.

“Some vampires like food still,” Aknankamon said. “I just enjoy blood so much more. You humans don't know the nuance in flavor that exists. It's hidden to your kind.”

Yami shook his head. “They never would know that!”

Atem chuckled. “Go eat, yugi.” Before he missed out.

Yugi waved and went over to get some food. Aknankamon smiled and watched.

“He seems like a good kid. You two chose well.”

Atem smiled. “It would seem so.” Once Zach had followed his nephew and Solomon was gone too, he added. “We’ve been waiting for him for a while. We’ve known he was what we wanted next since he was a baby… saw the aftermath of a car accident which he survived, unlike his parents sadly.”

Aknankamon nodded. He had chosen many humans as babies as well. “Good thing he had family to take him in. I think he'll make a good human for you. And who knows? Maybe he'll fall in love. I know you two have been waiting for that for a longer than he's been alive.”

“That's a huge understatement and you know it,” Atem commented.

“Okay, thousands of years,” Aknankamon said. “Do you think he's the one?”

Atem sighed. “Too soon to know.”

Aknankamon nodded. “How does he make you feel? Is there a hint of anything?”

Atem nodded. “Yes, we've both felt it.” They both knew what they’d felt, it had helped they had each other at least for now.

Yami nodded. “I don't think he does yet.”

Aknankamon nodded. “He's young. He might not even knows what he's feeling yet.”

Atem nodded. “Yeah we get that feeling.”

Aknankamon snorted. “And remember, it takes humans a lot longer to figure these things out.”

“We've had many humans remember father?” Atem snorted. “I think we know.”

“But have any fallen in love with you?” Aknankamon asked. “It takes a while, especially since they also have to get used to being chosen by vampires.”

“Not one.” Atem shook his head. “You’d know if we’d had that happen.”

“We’ve had many of them after all and they’ve all lived until old age so it’s not something likely to happen I don’t think,” yami said.

Aknankamon smiled. “You never know. Maybe you just haven't met the right person. Have you ever loved any of them?”

Atem sighed. “More than one. We’ve never said anything since it’s been obvious that the feelings aren’t reciprocated.”

Aknankamon sighed. “It might take a while until one does. But you never know. Yugi seems to like you. He has done nothing but claim absolute trust in you, even though it doesn't seem like he's known you long. Of course, that could just be because he's young and idealistic.”

“We only met him yesterday,” yami said.

“We’ve had hundreds, Father, need I remind you?” Atem commented.

“Still,” Aknankamon said. “Don't give up hope. Yugi seems to have really bonded with you.”

“Sort of. He's still learning what it's like.”

Yugi turned to them and waved. “Hey guys,” he called from where he was eating. “The food's great.”

Aknankamon laughed. “See? He's already very friendly with you.”

Atem chuckled. “I'm glad he likes it at least.”

Aknankamon smiled. “And it's obvious he likes you two as well.”

“Not to him, I don't think.”

“Give him time,” Aknankamon said. “You all just met.”

Atem nodded. “We will.” His eyes moved, watching where Yugi was.

Yugi walked over, having eaten. “This is fun. You guys have great parties.”

Yami smiled. “We're glad you think so.”

Yugi grinned. “You guys seem really fun. I'm glad you chose me.”

Aknankamon smiled. “I'm sure they're glad as well.”

“Father!” Atem raised an eyebrow at him. “You didn't have to say that when we've already said it earlier.”

Aknankamon snorted. “I just thought it warranted saying twice.”

Yugi laughed.

Atem actually went red.

Inja smacked her husbands head. “Idiot.”

Yugi frowned. “You  made him blush.”

Aknankamon winced. “Sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

He was glad he didn't blush for long. Also that it was fairly well hidden on his tanned skin. “Go eat, father. It's that time anyway.” Atem turned, and looked at yugi. “Come on.”

He and Yami walked with him toward a slightly raised up golden seat, wide enough easily for two.

Inja poked him. “Come, let's find Marcus…”

Yugi looked at the seat. “What am I supposed to do?”

Marcus found them, as he saw all the other humans going to find their vampires.

“So, how exactly does this public feeding work?”

“Let's just find a seat wide enough for us all first,” Inja said. “You're in the middle,.”

Atem smiled at him. “Come sit on us so your backs against our two middle shoulders.”

Aknankamon sat down in one of the seats, but Marcus waited for Inja to sit as well.

Yugi sat down and leaned back into both Atem and Yami. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Yami reached up to undo the collar. It was in their way.

There was enough space on the seat for Marcus to sit on his own, not on top of them. Inja sat as well.

Marcus sat in the middle. He seemed unconcerned with things, as while it was his first public feeding, he had been fed on many times.

Yugi leaned back a bit more. It felt comfortable here. He wasn't nervous like the first time, but he felt something as he sat down, a jolt of electricity.

Both pairs of vampires would bite the human with them at the same time, this time.

Both Inja and Atem bit, as did Yami.

Yugi settled into them as they bit. He wasn't scared this time. Instead, he enjoyed the warmth of their bodies and the feel of their teeth in his skin. He blushed at the thoughts going through his head.

They both knew he’d started blushing, and without thinking about it, one of Atem’s wings reappeared, wrapping around in front of them so no one else would see it. Soon they both let go, doing as they’d done before, before Yami replaced that collar.

“Sorry,” Yugi said, still blushing a bit. “I don't know what happened.”

Atem chuckled. “It’s alright Yugi. Don’t worry about it.”

“Is that something that happens sometimes with feedings?” Yugi asked.

“It’s not the most common of things, but yes, it does happen.” Both of them hugged him. Atem wouldn’t remove that wing until he was no longer blushing.

“Okay,” Yugi said. He didn't mind being next to him or the feelings being so close brought. The blushing had been a bit embarrassing.

He relaxed and eventually stopped blushing.

The wing vanished once there was no hint that Yugi had been blushing.

“I guess they come in useful for other things too..” Yami teased.

Atem snorted. “Well couldn’t let the whole room see that could I?”

“Thanks,” Yugi said. “I'm glad no one else was able to see, especially my grandpa and uncle.”

Atem smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Yugi looked up at them. “I'm glad you guys chose me.”

“So you said before.” Atem smiled at him.

Yugi looked right into both Atem and Yami's eyes and nearly blushed again, but he stopped himself. He had an urge to reach up and touch their impossibly chiseled faces, ones that looked so much like his own but different, as if being vampires made them nearly perfect.

Yami smiled. “What are you thinking?”

“I… uh… You have really chiseled faces?” Yugi said. He blushed a bit again.

Atem smiled. “Do we now?”

“Well, they look like that to me,” Yugi said. Now he was blushing even more than before.

Yami chuckled. “I guess we do, at least to humans.”

“I must sound a bit silly,” Yugi said.   

Atem snorted. “Not to us no.”

Yugi couldn't help it. He reached up and placed a finger on both Atem's and Yami's cheeks. He quickly brought them down.

“Sorry,” he said. “I…. I don't know why I did that.”

Especially with so many people watching.

Atem chuckled. “I don't think either of us minded.”

Yugi grinned. “I'm glad. I wonder what everyone else thought about it.”

Atem turned his eyes toward the rest of the people in the hall, before looking back at him. He'd seen some irritation on some faces. “What they think? It matters not.”

A few of the vampires looked like they'd eaten something sour. One stepped forward. He saw how Yugi looked at Atem and Yami and he did not want them to ever have a human who was capable of producing an heir.

“I think you know what I want,” the vampire said. “I challenge you.”

Atem tilted his head back and laughed. _One single vampire? How foolish?_ Once he’d stopped laughing, he shifted. “Stay with yami, yugi.”

He shifted off his throne, moving forward a little as everyone else moved backward, giving them a good deal of space.

“One of you? I could swear there were at least five of you… what a shame…”

The other four walked up as well. “We challenge you too. Don't think we haven't planned this.”

Ten more vampires walked up, strongly built brutes trained to kill. They were from a feared group that not only brutally trained for a thousand years, but drank blood imbued with ancient spells to increase their strength. “We challenge you as well.”

The first vampire smiled. “As you can see, we came prepared. The law states you cannot refuse any vampire who challenges you on this day, so we brought some special vampires.”

Yugi frowned. “What's going on?”

“The rest of our race have one day a year to challenge Atem for his crown. Unfortunately if they fail to beat him, they die,” yami replied. “No one ever comes close.”

“No need to quote our laws at me…” atem smirked, before his form changed. “A challenge is a challenge.”

“Those tall vampires look tough,” Yugi said. He smiled. “But I bet Atem's tougher.”

The ten large trained vampires surrounded Atem. They knew how to strategize and would fight him from many angles. The four others acted as support outside the circling larger vampires.

“Back out of this and you’ll get to live… last chance.” Atem smirked. He’d been surrounded before he knew how to break that.

“Hundreds have tried to challenge him,” yami replied.

The larger vampires growled. They weren't afraid of dying. The other four looked a bit nervous but stood their ground.

Yugi smiled. “I'm amazed anyone tries.”

“There’s the occasional year when no one does.” Yami grinned.

Atem spun, wings spread out, bladed wings whirling open slashing at those who surrounded him.

The tall vampires rolled and dodged the attacks, leaving the four normal vampires to get the brunt of the slashes.

Atem smirked, there were lower blades on his wings and he wasn’t afraid to use them either. They had to dodge both the higher set and the lower.

He spun again.

Then ten taller vampires were adept at leaping and ducking to avoid his blades, but the four normal vampires were torn to shreds.

Yami chuckled. “He's certainly better when the odds are against him…”

Atem hissed, opening his wings. He beat them twice to get above the vampires and landed not far from them, away from being surrounded. He'd use his wings to stop them from surrounding him again.

Yugi nodded. “He's amazing!”

The ten vampires formed one large massive group and charged at Atem. They worked as one entity, not caring if some got hurt as all they wanted to do, all they thought about, was winning.

Atem hissed, weaving both wings and spiked arms in front of him. The fingers had turned into long sharp claws too. A previously unseen tail whipped at them, attempting to trip some so that they’d be hit by wings or claws or spikes.

Yami nodded. “It is no wonder why he has held onto that title.”

The vampires moved and shifted to avoid the blows. They ignored any slashes they received, even major ones and continued to strike at Atem.

“Though I have to admit,” Yugi said. “Those vampires are tough. Still, they don't stand a chance, do they?”

“They haven't landed a single blow,” Yami replied. “We'd know if they do. It's happened before, but those who managed such usually die swiftly.”

Atem grabbed one close to him, and then swiftly stabbed through the vampires chest with his hand, dropping the body once his hand reemerged, a heart in hand which he also dropped.

The group merely reformed after the one was killed, once again working as a whole. They didn't care that one was killed and only adapted.

This time they butted straight into Atem and attacked all at once. They didn't care if they died. They just wanted to get at least one hit in. Atem brought his wings up to block their attacks, blades waving furiously.

One had managed to scratch his face but not before having his heart removed.

Yami stiffened before snarling, fangs bared. One had hurt him.

Yugi frowned. “What? Is he hurt?”

The vampires reformed and butted straight at him again. They planned to continue until each one of them was killed. These vampires were trained to fight to the death, to put their all into damaging their opponents no matter if they lived or not.

Their kind was known as Double Death, since they usually fought until their deaths and those of their opponents. And while they might not be able to kill Atem, they would sure try. Or at least injure him as much as they could.

As dark light started to fold around Atem, yami winced and quickly pulled yugi close, hiding him so his eyes wouldn’t be hurt. He knew Arthur would have done the same with Solomon, and either Aknankamon or inja with Marcus. That light would blind humans but not their own kind.

The light whipped out from Atem, cutting his enemies in half, before obliterating the pieces swiftly.

The remnants of the vampires settled around the floor like dust. Several vampires stared at the scene, then cheered.

Yugi wasn't sure what was going on. Why had Yami shielded him?

“What is it? Did something go wrong?”

“No. He was going to use a power that would have blinded you,” Yami said. “I couldn't let that happen.” He sighed. Atem turned and walked back to them.

“It's over..” Atem murmured, sitting down.

Yugi winced. “You're hurt… But, that was awesome. I knew you would win.”

“Not for long…” Yami shifted so he could deal with those scratches. While he knew Atems father likely knew the smell, he couldn't help as much as Yami could. A few careful swipes of his tongue sorted out the marks.

Yugi watched. He was mesmerized at how quickly the wounds vanished.

Aknankamon walked over. “That was by far the toughest of these fights in ages. I wonder why fools still think they can take you down.”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Atem replied once Yami was finished dealing with his face. “They keep trying, and they keep falling.”

Yugi smiled. “That's because you're awesome. No one can ever defeat you.”

Aknankamon laughed. “That he is, Yugi.”

Atem chuckled. “Some sometimes come close…”

“How’d they manage that hit?”

“I thought I’d dodged.”

“What was up with those vampires?” Yugi asked. “They seemed kinda freaky.”

“Some of them are stronger than others,” Atem replied. “Those ones were trained to fight, which the majority of us don’t bother to do. Possibly servants of those four who fell first.”

Aknankamon nodded. “Those vampires are normally unbeatable. Atem is the only one in the world stronger than they are.”

Yugi snorted. “Well, now they're just fragments in the air.”

Atem shook his head. “I should hope I don't have to face them again for a very long time to come.” He sighed. “I was lucky.”

Yugi winced. “I hope none of them ever truly hurt you.”

Aknankamon sighed. “As do I. The people who want you dead are dangerous.”

Atem shook his head, “it'll take more than luck to bring me down.”

Yugi nodded. “You're the strongest vampire there is.”

Aknankamon snorted. “You're pretty sure for someone who only met him yesterday.”

“Have I given him any reason to believe otherwise?”

Aknankamon laughed. “Of course you haven't. He's right, of course.”

Atem grinned. “Think it's time people started leaving by now though… It's getting quite late.”

Aknankamon nodded. “I'll see you next time we have one of these, Atem. And I'll call you later this week.”

Yugi yawned. “I guess I should get home. Good thing I don't have school tomorrow.”

He paused. “Can I hang out with you guys tomorrow?”

Atem chuckled. “I'll talk to you soon, father…”

Yami grinned. “Sure Yugi.”

Aknankamon walked back over to Inja and Marcus. They all had a plane to catch.

Yugi grinned. “Cool! What do you guys normally do?”

Atem sighed. “Not that much. Most of my free times spent dealing with different matters that get brought to me.”

Yugi smiled. “Well, I can hang out with you while you're doing that.”

“In a room filled with vampires?”

Yugi shrugged. “I'm safe with you and Yami.”

Atem chuckled. “It’s not always a safe place to be. It’s not somewhere you’d have much say in things.”

“Well of course I wouldn't,” Yugi said. “I'm human. But I still want to hang out with you guys, even if it's not there.”

Yami chuckled. “Not that we'd mind you being there, but others might.”

“I could come over after all of that is finished,” Yugi said. “We could talk, or go hang out around town, or something.”

“It could take all day.” Atem winced. It was the part of his job that he detested. Meetings.

“If you do come with us we will just need reminding you're there.” Yami smiled at him.

“Okay,” Yugi said. “It might be fun to listen to everyone. I've never been to a vampire meeting before.”

“I will warn you, that while those I trust won't mind you saying things, there are many who will have issues with it.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Yugi said. “I'll be there to just listen.”

“If you do think of something, feel free to say it.”

Yugi smiled. “Okay. I will, but I'll be careful.”

He yawned again.

“Maybe you should stay here the night,” Yami said.

“I'd have to ask my Grandpa,” Yugi said. “I doubt he's left yet, since he drove me here.”

“We brought you here, Yugi, and I do recall we told him we'd make sure you get back there. We didn't say when.”

Yugi nodded. He was tired enough that he forgot. “Then, I guess I can stay. I doubt he'd mind.”

“At least he knows you're safe here with us.” Atem had certainly proved that much.

“Probably best if you stay in our room tonight. There will be some vampires visiting and that way they won't be able to get to you,” Yami said.

Yugi nodded. “That sounds safest. I've seen how vampires can get around me. I don't want one trying to drain my blood.”

Atem nodded. “Already had one manage that… We're not going to let that happen again.”

Yugi winced. “I remember.”

Yami nodded. “He was a fool.”

“And now he's gone,” Yugi said. “Because you two kept me safe.”

He yawned again. It was getting late and he was mortal.

“Come on, let's get you üpstairs..” Atem grinned.

Yugi smiled. “Okay. What time is it?”

“11.30,” Atem replied, he wrapped an arm around him.

Yugi blinked sleepily. “It feels like much later.”

He leaned into Atem and closed his eyes.

“Would to you.” Atem picked him up easily and started walking.

Yugi kept his eyes closed and seemed completely comfortable in Atem's arms. He had no fear of either him or Yami.

The two headed upstairs, Atem not bothered at all. Soon they reached the room, and Atem let yugi down on the bed.

Yugi opened his eyes slightly and smiled. “Goodnight, guys.”

Atem and yami chuckled, joining him shortly after.

“Goodnight,” They both said.

As Yugi fell asleep, he cuddled in closer to Atem and Yami, wrapping his arms around both.

It was easier for them to do the same, being on either side of him.


End file.
